


All Of Me

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [39]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Barely Drowning Experience, F/M, Swimming lesson, Turn Out Event, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: After Yona accidentally gets swept by the fast current of the river, Yun puts her into swimming lesson and she’s stuck with the Thunder Beast for it. In her swimming lesson, she learns it’s harder to kiss him with their head under the water, after all.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 6 – Water.





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I only will say one thing : enjoy

With teasing tone in his voice and mocking grin on his lips, Hak feigns to be serious but failed “alright, before you kill yourself due to drowning, let’s learn to swim”.

Yona rolls her eyes goodly “oh, what would I do without your smart mouth, Hak?”.

The reason is because of the accident several days ago.

When Yona and Yun washed the clothes, Yun had accidentally elbowed the soap to the river and Yona had tried to reach it, only to get her hand slipped off of the rock and she fell to the river.

The problem is, Yona can’t swim.

Yun shrieked in anguish, yelling to the Dragons and Hak that Yona was going to drowning and Jae Ha had come in time to save her. She had coughed all of the water at the time they all arrived on her side and she cried on Hak’s embrace as Hak carried her back to the campsite to warm her up, change her clothes into the dry one and fed her before she was asleep.

“with all seriousness, princess, you’ve given us the heart attack”, Hak pinches the bridge of his nose. Seriously, she’s really expert to draw him in and next time, she can unpredictably kick him out of his sanity. When he found her on Jae Ha’s arms, he quickly wrapped her in his arms thus she cried on his arms. Hak points to the river behind her pointedly “before you’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down because you’re still spirited independent woman, so I will give you choice. Do you still want me to teach you to swim or you prefer to do it with Jae Ha?”.

Yun did offered her to learn to swim from Jae Ha, considering Jae Ha must be the best swimmer on their group (he lived on Awa, port city, after all) but Jae Ha sweatdropped, he thought twice after he barely got the heart attack when he saved her no matter how tempting tbe chance that he could’ve got with teaching Yona to swim, to touch her and wander his arms around her he said. Hak hated to admit it, how the Green Dragon perfectly knew how to get intu his skin, but rather than let Jae Ha teached her to swim, Hak volunteered in the end and Hak didn’t miss the amused snort from perverted Droopy Eyes. Yun said it’s fine as long as it will help Yona before she’s got into another accident without them there to help her. Gods above, forbid it.

“sorry about it... and about your question, no, I’d prefer Hak. You’re my teacher, after all”, Yona shakes her head before lifting her hands in a way that telling she’s gonna do her best with determination on her eyes _“it’s nice to spend more time with him and learn something new from him, but I don’t want to admit it out loud in front of him”_.

“if King Il knew what I’d have to teach you, I’d get kicked out of the job ever since a long time ago”, Hak sighs and scratches his head, looking down to her, he doesn’t miss the longing on her eyes at the mention of her father even if she chuckles lightly _“I wonder what__'s going on in __her __beautiful mind__?”_.

Yona takes off her pink vest and outer white dress, only leaving her inner kimono which only cover her torso with sleeves only reach her biceps but thankfully, her inner kimono still covers her lower body to her thighs. She blushes when she sees Hak bare-chested, he only wears his trousers.

Realizing her stares, Hak smirks and tilts his head “enjoying the view?”.

Yona blushes deeper “shut up, Hak!? let’s just begin the lesson!?”.

“okay, firstly you need to learn how to take a breath and floating when you’re swimming”, Hak reaches out his hand to her, already on the river which the surface of water reaches his hip “don’t worry, I’ll not let you drowning”.

Yona nods her head and takes his hand. It’s easy to inhale and exhale rhythmically when she’s not moving, only stay still on her place to learn how to float and take her time for inhale or exhale the air but when she tries to swim with move forward, her leg is slipped, again.

This time let’s just blame the slippery ground within the water.

Yona falls backward, sinking to the deeper part of the deeper “woah!?”.

The splash of water is rather strong, Hak halts the splash of water to his face before he turns pale as he sees the princess is no longer in front of him or on the surface of the water that not deep “princess?!”.

Hak takes a deep breath before he dives down into the deeper part of the river. Before Yona gets carried by the fast current, Hak grabs her wrist. She’s panicked, gulping the river water and Hak grits his teeth. Pulling her closer to him, he crushes his lips into hers, sharing the little oxygen he has had within his lungs with her.

Yona feels like she’s on his magical, mystery ride. Hak feels so dizzy, he doesn’t know what hit him, but he’s sure he'll be alright. Their head is under water but they’re breathing just fine. She’s going crazy and he’s out of his mind. Wordlessly, they say to each other with their gesture and the touch of their skin, about how they love each other. Hak loves her curves and perfect edges. Yona loves his perfect and imperfections. She’s her end and he’s her beginning. Even when he’s lost from his feelings to her and she’s won his loyalty, he’s still won over all of her just like she’s won over all of him ever since a long time ago. She’s the worst distraction that can imbalance the rhythm of his heart and he’s the best reassurement to get rid her blues.

Yona remembers it, after she was barely drowning, how she cried on his arms and asking him to stay with her until she fell asleep. She had tugged his sleeve as she lying on the tent, apologizing for being so weak and crying in front of him, again.

Hak had entwined his fingers within her knuckles before telling her “how many times do I have to tell you? even when you're crying you're beautiful too, but I prefer to see your smile. Now, just go to sleep”.

Just like the opened cards on the table, they’re both showing their heart to each other, risking the fact they’re still under the water. Though it's hard, they can’t stop now.

She wraps her legs around his waist and wraps her arms around his neck as his arms roaming on her back. She leans down and he leans closer to her, closing each other’s eyes. They kiss deeply in longing and yearning, affection and love. He feels her hair floating on the water as he running his fingers on her scalp, pulling her closer to him so she’s not floated to the surface of water, yet. She moves her thigh, caressing his torso and earning the exhale of his oxygen through his mouth.

Once they are on the surface of the water and have fulfilled the needs of air for their lungs, they kiss again. Soaking wet and panting, they touch their forehead to each other’s as Hak keeps her body floating and holding her tightly while Yona leans her back on the rock behind her.

Hak chuckles and hugs her after she, with slight flush on her face, tells him about how it’s easier to kiss on the surface of water and it’s harder to kiss under the water although it’s more tempting, ravishing even, to kiss and make out with their head under the water. Hak also feels it too, how aroused it feels for him.

Running his fingers on her cheek and wiping the droplets of water, he kisses her cheek “since we have soaked wet, how about take a bath together?”.

Yona blushes furiously, but remembering they have brought their change of clothes and soap, so why not? She thinks before looking up with smile on her face “well, as long as we don’t drink the river’s water while diving. It was not really good idea”.

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

When Yona and Hak have their lesson to learn swimming, Yun has asked Shina to watch over them and tell them if something happens. Suddenly, Shina rises on his feet before running to the river, ignoring the call from Yun and his Dragon brothers.

As sudden as he has risen to his feet and run to the river, suddenly Shina stops his track in the halfway before turning to go back to the campsite with slightly blush on his face under his mask “...nothing, it’s nothing”.

Kija demands as he following his dragon brother back to the campsite “Shina, what happened?!”.

Jae Ha shows broad, perverted smug grin “should I check on them?”.

“go on, Ryokuryuu”, Zeno tucks his hands behind his head “if you want the Mister kill you”.

“nothing but pervert and kids”, Yun deadpans, shaking his head “I can’t believe this is how my life work to me”.


End file.
